


Fixing the Seams

by masterroadtripper



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Gay Sex, I really have no idea what I'm writing about, I wrote this on a dare, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Written by a virgin, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterroadtripper/pseuds/masterroadtripper
Summary: Phillip refuses to talk to anyone about his lack of a love life.  PT forces him to talk about it.Chapter one: pre-smutChapter two (and on): smut





	1. Chapter 1

From the second Phillip met Phineas Taylor Barnum, he was impressed. And he knew he was done for. His heart beat like a freight train and he couldn’t help but be interested.

The man was significantly older than him and was much more accomplished in his life. Much unlike Phillip himself, who, as a floundering playwright, was quite under accomplished in the first twenty nine years of his life.

But the complex feelings behind their first interaction left Phillip lying awake in bed for more than a few nights. He had stopped fooling himself years ago. He liked men. And while PT was not typically the type of guy he usually went for, he would definitely bend his internal guidelines a little. Some of the qualifications he had fit though. He wasn’t married. Actually he was, but his wife died years ago and he had no kids. But other than that, nothing fit.

Having the privilege to watch PT perform night after night, show after show and charm the crowd, he shoved his feelings deep inside. They were business partners for goodness sakes! Having a relationship of any sort other than beyond friends would be dangerous.

Besides, he had no solid facts that PT was in fact interested in him in a way further than friends. The man had been married.

So Phillip stopped kidding himself. Friends were okay. But were they? Because the lack of sleep was surely telling him otherwise. And not only Phillip had noticed he was sleep deprived.

But PT, Anne and Charles had asked if he had something on his mind that was keeping him up at night. He graciously backed out of those conversations by making lame excuses about the plethora of things he had to do before the next show.

One such false flag was that he had to mend a hole in his red coat. Really, there was a hole. Right on the hip. And it was obvious. It was a split seam, Phillip noticed apon more careful scrutiny, and would be a quick fix. Getting to work, he started sewing up the rip.

“So you actually had to fix your coat,” a voice as soft as silk that had frequented his dreams asked. PT stood in the now open door. He rested to one side and leaned on the frame. Already dressed in his good pants, shirt and suspenders for the upcoming show, PT looked like something directly from his dreams. The older man walked into the room a little and started looking at the random things strewn around the tiny office.

“I split the seam during Come Alive last night,” Phillip replied as if the answer answered PT’s question.

“You seemed to be in a hurry to get away from my questioning,” PT mumbled, picking up a picture frame from the bookshelf.

Phillip poked himself with the needle. “Ouch,” he cursed before bringing his thumb to his mouth to lick the blood off. Once satisfied with the notion that his thumb would not wreck the material of the coat, he continued, “I needed to fix this jacket. The rip is big.”

“That’s not what I asked,” PT scolded him before moving towards the door. When it closed with a click, he continued, “And I feel like I know what you are avoiding.” Phillip desperately attempted not to swallow. If he did, he would give himself away.

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Phillip replied, playing dumb.

“Drop the act Phillip. I have eyes,” PT said, leaning his back against the closed door.

“I’m not acting,” he answered, turning back to his jacket, trying desperately to hide the feelings bubbling up from his stomach, “I’m fixing my coat.”

“You’ve never brought a dame to any of our shows,” PT said, ignoring his last comment.

“Never liked one long enough,” Phillip retorted. Once Lettie had told him that if he wanted to deflect questions but still sound sincere, not to answer too fast.

“Any night you spend out never materializes into any meaningful relations,” PT continued interrogating him.

“I’m too busy for a meaningful relation.” Damn, he definitely answered too fast that time.

“You sure? Lots of the crew have significant others.”

“No!” Phillip yelled. They had raised their voices at each other multiple times in the past, but Phillip felt they both knew this was different, “I’m not fucking sure PT! That’s why I never date! I can’t!”

“So, you’re like W.D.?” PT asked and he didn’t sound concerned, only understanding.

“No, I still feel for people. I still want to be with people. Just not the right people.”

“Criminals?” PT said with a smile. Phillip stopped sewing and put the jacket to the side. He was going to show PT what he meant. Not thinking clearly, he approached the man almost twenty years older than himself.

Standing so close together, Phillip could see clearly into the man’s hazel eyes if he looked up considerably. Licking his lips, Phillip could see PT take in a quick gulp of air as he watched the motion.

Phillip pitched forward, mashing their lips together in a kiss.  He tried to convey all the answers PT had wanted into the kiss, everything left unspoken.  It was quick.  

When they pulled apart to breathe, Phillip could see just how dilated the older man’s pupils were.  How fast he was breathing.  How uncomfortable he looked.  

“Are you okay?” Phillip asked.  He had no confirmation PT would even be into what they just did.  He mentally smacked himself for his carelessness.  He just ruined a totally fine friendship.  Again.  

“Better than I imagined,” PT’s voice said, rough and scratchy.  He had imagined this too?  Phillip wasn’t totally sure that comment was even meant for his ears, but he looked into the other man’s eyes.  The corners were crinkled and he had a small smile playing on his lips.  Maybe not all was lost.  Moving slower this time, Phillip pressed their lips together once again. Questioningly. Once, twice three times.

 

Finally PT kissed back.  The last of the walls around PT crumbled and a little moan escaped the bigger man’s lips when he finally became an active participant in the kiss.  And he was a good kisser. But Phillip wanted more. So he opened his lips against the showman’s and waited for the man to do the same. It took a considerable amount of time, but the other did catch on and mimicked the movement.  When they separated to breathe, Phillip could see just how far gone PT was. He was quivering from pent up arousal and was blinking his eyes in an effort to actually focus on Phillip’s face. As talented and sure of himself as he was on the stage, all of the sudden, the elder ringleader seemed so unsure.  Like a man who had swam too deep into the ocean and was unable to find his footing. 

So Phillip pulled away from PT.  It was obvious the elder man had never done this before and if Phillip was going to be his first, they were damn well going to do it properly.  

“Did I do something wrong?” PT asked, voice husky with lust.

“No,” Phillip said and when a look of concern passed over the showman’s face, he quickly kissed it off.  “But we are waiting until after the show tonight. I want to do this properly Phineas, if you’ll let me,” Phillip told the man, using his full first name to show him that he was serious.

“Always Phillip,” PT whispered, beginning to rearrange his slightly wrinkled shirt, “after the show.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the show
> 
> (sorry this took so long to update)

And it was just after the show that they somehow managed to get away from the rest of the crew. Heading off to PT’s slightly more private sleeping quarters, Phillip kept his fingers tangled in the older man’s. Not too tightly that P.T. would feel trapped. No. Enough that he maintained contact with the other as reassurance.

Once they reached the slightly more isolated tent and the fabric flaps had been drawn closed, Phillip leaned closer to PT and attempted a kiss again. This time, there was less hesitancy, less nervousness inhibiting both of their actions. It was amazing. Both men were still in their show costumes. The red velvet coats, black pants, leather boots and it was suddenly like every imaginative event had occurred at once.

Breaking the kiss so they could breathe, Phillip pulled off his shirt, displaying his muscle sculpted abs and chest. He used to be self conscious about the scarring from the fire making haphazard lines across his once smoothe chest. But now, in the presence of PT, he felt all the self consciousness draining away. As PT saw the skin revealed in front of him, Phillip could see the sadness passing across his features.

“PT,” Phillip said, gently bringing a hand up to cup the taller man's’ cheek, “Please don’t look at me that way.”

“Its my fault,” PT muttered, taking a rough, calloused hand and tracing it up a very defined burn scar on his left shoulder.

“No its not, its not PT. You have to believe me,” Phillip said, angling the older man’s face to look into his eyes. Phillip looked deep into PT’s hazel eyes and said, “I don’t blame you Phineas Taylor. I don’t blame you at all.”

PT reached up and put his hands flat on Phillip’s collarbones, tracing with a finger a long scar running diagonally across his chest. Phillip wrapped his arms around PT’s hips and pulled them together. Phillip let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as their skin touched. It was so warm.

It was hard to ignore the feeling of PT's hard cock through his black stage pants, against Phillip’s stomach as they walked backwards towards the pallet covered in a blanket. As soon as the taller man’s legs hit the wooden pallet, he lost his balance and tumbled back on it, pulling Phillip along. He landed on PT’s well sculpted chest with a slight bounce that did not seem to phase him.

Phillip saw the shaky breaths PT was taking and started rubbing circles on the larger man’s stomach. "Breathe. Just breathe," Phillip whispered into PT’s ear, “Are you okay?”

“Very okay Phillip,” PT said, his eyelids slipping closed as a full body shiver overtook his body. Phillip captured the mouth of the other man before he started kissing trails down the lightly furred chest. He tried to take his time, tried hard to be as gentle as possible. Stopping at his ribcage, Phillip rubbed a thumb over one of PT's peaked nipples. It hardened and PT squirmed under the smaller mans touch.

"Are you okay?" Phillip asked, looking at PT's face to help gauge his reaction. The answer he got was simply PT thrusting his chest up and whimpering, “Please”. Phillip smiled and licked over the other nipple, loving the reaction he got. PT made the cutest little mewling noises, occasionally accented by a grunt or a full body shiver. It made Phillip smile, watching PT, his head rolling back and forth on the blanket covering the pallet. His face read lust in every line and shallow crevice.

PT’s breath was coming fast and Phillip knew the bigger man was close when his legs started to shake. PT tensed and came, calling Phillip's name. Soon, he could feel the warm wetness of release through PT’s black performance pants. It was quite a sight and Phillip stroked up and down PT’s legs, waiting until he floated back to earth.

It didn't take long before PT said, his voice a little hoarse, "that was incredible. Better than...anything else."

“It's a good feeling," Phillip agreed, leaning over PT before kissing him. Phillip felt eager hands at his belt, trying to get it undone, though without luck, Phillip decided when PT grunted in frustration. Phillip sat up and climbed off the pallet. Undoing the difficult belt clasp, he worked it through the holes. Next came the catch, which popped open without a fight. Zipping down the fly, he could see PT, who was lying on the bed, his eyes dark with desire. Pushing down his black showman pants and briefs at the same time elicited a small gasp from the older man laying on the bed.

PT only showed a few tells as to how much the accidental strip tease was affecting him. The clenching and unclenching of his abdominal muscles, the erratic pattern of his breathing. But that was all. He climbed back onto the bed and straddled PT’s hips, resting his hands on the trim waist beneath him.

Phillip stilled and waited. He would wait until PT said so, physically or verbally, before continuing. Lust was a strong mental power, but keeping the bigger man beneath him safe, and above that happy, was his first priority, and if PT’s pants never came off, then so be it. It was difficult to watch the internal battle warring behind PT’s eyes. But then, in a rather quick movement, PT reached out and wrapped his calloused hand around Phillip’s straining erection. Phillip shuttered.

"Now what?" PT asked softly, still holding onto Phillip. Phillip gave himself a little mental shake and tried to focus on the words PT had asked, and not the overload of input coming from his nether regions.

Phillip cleared his throat and said, “whatever you would do with yourself. You really can’t go wrong.” But when PT did not begin to move, or do anything for that matter, Phillip added, “We don't need to do anything you're not comfortable with.”

"I want this, just as much as you do, it looks like," PT said. There was the teasing side of the older ringmaster. Phillip rolled off PT and settled on his back on the pallet. He took one of PT’s hands hands and wrapped it around the base of his own cock. The bottom of PT’s hand tickled the curly hairs at the base while the other hand, now moving without guidance traced the veins on the underside.

It finally seemed like PT had gained his typical confidence back once he locked eyes with Phillip. The pleasure he was providing to the younger man’s body seemed to make PT understand that whatever he was doing, was good. And it was. While a little uncoordinated and with varying speeds and pressures, it was PT, and that was what mattered at this moment.

After a little, Phillip could feel the tell-tale signs of getting close to the brink of pleasure that he so often managed to get to with people whose names he barely knew. But this was different. Oh was it different. Because it was PT and it seemed his body just had a different ability to respond to this man.

Breathing heavily, Phillip came over his stomach and PT’s hands. When he mentally returned to the tent that he lay in, he saw that his torso had been wiped clean of cum and a blanket had been pulled over his heated skin. And behind him, arms around his stomach, PT was holding onto Phillip. His soft breaths puffed across the back of Phillip’s neck. And Phillip noticed that PT had discarded his soiled pants and briefs. He tried to ignore that thought before his body started to take notice.

Phillip cleared his throat, about to broach the topic they really should be discussing. While what they just did was frankley amazing, Phillip would still like to know what they would do next.

“I can hear you thinking Phil,” PT muttered, “Whatever it is, will still be here tomorrow morning. For now, just rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing anything remotely smutty. Do I think its wonderful? No. Will it get betaed? Likely. 
> 
> Once again, my apologies on the delay to this chapter, my life has been an absolute mess these past few months. But I managed to fully come out to my parents at the end of it all, so I'd say a few months of suffering is worth it so the world can now know the real me.


	3. 4 months later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set 4 months after the first two chapter take place. PT and Phillip have quite a time in their home.

His stomach was shaking and tense and breath coming in gasps as Phillip closed his lips around one of PT's sensitive nipples. He swirled his tongue around the tip before worrying the swollen bud with his teeth. They had done this time and time again, and it never failed, PT could get off on Phillip’s mouth alone. And he did, back arching, head drooping and a powerful fountain of come shooting out of his dick.

Once he was spent the first time, Phillip would start the slow and painstaking process of opening PT up. It was difficult, most times, for Phillip to work even two fingers into his older lovers body. And he had to try to make as much progress as humanly possible while PT was still blissed out after his last orgasm. It was the only time PT's tight little ring of muscle was loose enough to make any headway. The first time they tried, it was found that PT would get so worked up, that it was impossible for Phillip to even try to breach the other man's body.

Wasting no time, Phillip leaned over to the table beside the chair and grabbed the jar of oil. He slicked his fingers and without warning PT, pushed his middle finger into PT body, burying it up to the first knuckle. PT had his knees planted on either side of Phillip’s, still keeping most of the weight on his own limbs. Phillip bet he could change that in minutes.

"Baby?" Phillip asked, watching PT’s face as he slowly moved his finger around in the tight channel. PT made a sound that was half a grunt half a moan.

"You're so tight tonight," Phillip said, knowing the effect dirty talk had on the other man, "your ass is gripping me like a vise."  The older sat up slightly and brushed his wild mess of hair away for his eyes.

"Do you know how hot you look?" Phillip asked and PT groaned before leaning down for a kiss. It was sloppy, disjointed, but hot. And he could feel a wave of pleasure spike through his lover's body as he brushed PT’s prostate. Keening forward, PT rested his head against Phillip's wide chest. Groaning obscenely, the other man sat up straight again, only causing Phillip's finger to hit his prostate again. Phillip could feel the slick slide of PT’s cock against his stomach as he tried to get some release from either end. It was like he couldn't decide on pushing forward and into Phillip's chest or down onto Phillip's finger.

With his unoccupied hand, Phillip lifted PT’s chin so their mouths could meet. Using the momentary distraction of kissing, Phillip inserted his ring finger, the second one, into PT’s ass. He pushed it in all the way and was pleasantly surprised that PT was able to take it. As a reward, Phillip ever so lightly rubbed his fingers across his boyfriend's prostate. In seconds his cock was hard again from where it had momentarily flagged and was now leaking against Phillip abs.

"Hold on baby," Phillip said, sticking his fingers into the jar of oil, to coat his own dick. He gave himself a couple of strokes up and down his already hard cock, taking a little of the edge off before smoothing his slightly slick hands up and down PTs trembling legs. Sliding his hands backwards, he pulled the larger man a little closer on his lap before spreading the older man’s ass cheeks apart and thrusting his hips upwards, into the slick heat between.

“Oh God Phillip,” PT said as his thighs begun trembling with the exertion of trying not to fall onto Phillips lap and hurt himself. Phillip loved teasing PT in this way, letting him control the pace, control his own pleasure. When performing in the ring, PT absolutely commanded the space he was given, but in the bedroom, the man was shy and did not like to take charge. So Phillip did things like this to PT. Put him in charge of his own pleasure.

“Phillip please,” PT groaned as he seated himself completely in Phillips lap, thighs no longer trembling as he rested all his weight on the smaller man’s capable legs.

“Please what PT?” Phillip said teasingly before kissing PT on the lips, effectively preventing him from answering. Keeping their lips crushed together, Phillip used the considerable strength he had built up over the past few years at the circus to lift PT up a few inches before dropping him back down onto his cock. The motion knocked Phillip right into PT’s prostate and the older man cried out in pleasure. Phillip stilled and pulled his lips away from PT’s.

“Move Phillip. Please move,” PT grunted, lifting himself up off Phillip’s cock and dropping back down before repeating a few more times.

“Then move to the bed,” Phillip said more commandingly than before. He watched PT stand on wobbling legs before taking about two steps back and falling backwards onto the bed they had been sharing for almost four months. Moving closer to PT’s legs, which he had subconsciously closed too tight for Phillip to step between, Phillip leaned over and stroked the other man’s hard cock. It was still warm from being sandwiched between their bodies for so long. The ministrations were enough to put PT back into the state of heightened pleasure. Enough pleasure to distract him from his self-consciousness and calm down slightly.

“You're so pretty,” Phillip said. When PT huffed in what sounded like disagreement, he added, “your body looks carved out of stone. Even your dick agrees.”

Removing his hand from PT’s cock, Phillip grabbed PT’s legs and gave a rough tug, pulling him along the bedding so his legs dangled over the edge. He reached over the side of the bed where one of their pairs of pants laid. Balling the material up, he stuffed them under PTs hips. The action exposed PT’s hole and allowed Phillip to teasingly slide two fingers back inside.

Once he made sure PT hadn't tensed back up on him too much, Phillip gave the older man's prostate a caress for good luck, and pulled his fingers away. And with very little finesse, slammed his hips flush against PT once more. PT all but shrieked as Phillip gave him not time to readjust to the intrusion before he started pounding into him like a hammer.

“How does this feel Phin? Is this enough for you?” Phillip asked teasingly. He watched as the man in question rolled his head back and forth across the blanket on the bed while letting out a groan in response.

He knew PT was getting close to the edge when his breathing became uncharacteristically choppy and the muscles in his stomach started twitching with little rhyme or reason. Phillip could feel the precipice of ultimate pleasure coming up on himself fast and decided that PT had to fall first. Leaning over, he captured PTs right nipple, currently an impossibly hard bud, between his teeth. The other side was given given a similar treatment with his hand as he bit and sucked PT.

“Come for me PT,” Phillip encouraged him, “come for me, my gorgeous Phin.” He knew he was successful when he felt the tension in PTs body go tight. The fluttering of the tight ring of muscle around his dick, the clenching of fingers on his arms. Then he felt the soothing warmth of release between their bodies and the huff of PTs content sigh in his ear.

“Just a little more Phin, I promise,” Phillip said as he resumed his previous pace with his hips.

As he chased his pleasure, he saw the blessed out look on PTs face while the man whispered, “I love you.” Phillip came with the blinding force as he filled up the tight chamber of PTs body.

“I love you too darling,” Phillip said as he pulled out of PTs body before collapsing on the bed beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I started writing this for one of my original stories, but figured it was actually better suited to these two.


End file.
